The present invention relates to portable acoustical panels used in theatrical or stage performances to reflect and enhance the sound produced by an orchestra or band or by actors in a play. Such devices usually are assembled by placing a plurality of panels in adjacent relationship so as to form a screen or shell. The panels are ordinarily foldable for storage or to selectively vary the shell configuration when the panels are disposed in operative position. Each foldable panel usually has a top or canopy panel which may be disposed vertically or at a selected angle to the vertical, often facing forwardly toward the audience, to focus the acoustical reflection in the desired direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,446, issued Apr. 27, 1965 to Wenger, discloses a portable sound shell constructed in sections whereby the shell may be folded for storage about a horizontally extending fold line. The shell panels are supported by rigid but collapsible vertically extending standards and rigid feet which extend both forwardly and rearwardly of the panels are attached thereto at either lateral side of the individual panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,309, issued Dec. 28, 1971 to Wenger, relates to a portable acoustical shell structure which is carried on a base which may be provided with a plurality of casters. The panels are stiffened at the panel periphery and at selected central locations by rigid frame members. The supporting base extends rearwardly of the panel structure and is connected to the upright frame members at both side edges of the panels to balance and support the upwardly freestanding structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,777, issued Dec. 30, 1980 to Wenger, discloses a portable lightweight panel construction useable as a room divider or acoustical panel which is detachably mounted to a supporting framework for mounting in either a support position or a storage position. Legs which extend both forwardly and rearwardly at each side of the structure are connectable to the panel framework at several different elevations to provide for different operative elevations for the shell.
There is a need in the art for a simplified lightweight easily transportable acoustical panel construction which may be oriented in different configurations and which does not employ heavy and dangerous panel fastening and adjustment brackets. For ease of operation and storage, the acoustical panel structure should be easily foldable and transportable by a single individual and a plurality of panel structures should be easily placed closely together for storage.